


Liquid Courage

by orphan_account



Category: The Green Mile (1999)
Genre: Corruption, Date Rape Drug/Roofies, Drinking, Emotional Manipulation, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, Face-Fucking, Forced Relationship, Gaslighting, Grooming, Guns, Humiliation, Manipulation, Minor Violence, Non-Consensual Groping, Obsession, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Stalking, Threats of Violence, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:02:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29400237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: You'd been the subject of Percy Wetmore's petty bullying for as long as you could remember, but tonight, a little bit of liquid courage had gotten the boy a bit too courageous, and he was going to exact revenge on you for humiliating him in the bar in any way he could.
Relationships: Percy Wetmore/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Liquid Courage

**Author's Note:**

> we all know he's a sadist, but what if percy wetmore was less craven than he came off to be? with the help of alcohol, of course.

It was just another regular Friday night for fresh eighteen-year-old you, bartending at the local bar in your ne (f/c) dress (which you had gotten many compliments on already), trying to scrape up a few extra dollars to get you by for the week. It wasn't until the middle of your shift that things got a little.. different. 

You were in the middle of mixing a drink, just finishing it and passing it to your patron as the town asshole, Percy Wetmore, graced your peripheral vision. That boy who had picked on you since kindergarten. You not-so-fondly remember the rosy-cheeked boy kicking rocks at you for merely existing. You stopped and turned to see him. He walked like he owned the place - he probably thought he did, being the Governor's nephew and all - but that didn't deter you from trying to establish a pecking order within this bar tonight, and hopefully, he wouldn't have recognized you. 

"'Evening!" you chimed to him, seeing he had brought friends. Your happy-go-lucky demeanor flattened as soon as you turned around, eyeing a co-worker and seeing her eyes widen at the look on your face. You turned back around and smiled again. "Sorry, new on the job." You lied, feigning shyness at the young man and his friends, taking their drink orders and fixing them right up. Things were going fine until Percy opened his mouth to you. 

"So, (y/n), what kind of money are you makin' here?" Percy snickered as he watched the color drain from your face while you handed out drinks. There went the hope that he wouldn't recognize you.

"Enough to keep me alive, Wetmore." You replied, dryly. 

"Heard something the other day about you having a nasty old breakup with that 'love of your life', what about that?" He said, cocking an eyebrow snidely. You cocked an eyebrow too and scoffed, that was none of his business.

"I'll do you one better, Percy. I heard you got fucked up the other day on the Mile and pissed your pants." You grinned, turning around and listening as the people around you went silent, the snide smile surely wiped off of Wetmore's boyish visage. "What, Wet-pants? Couldn't handle a little jab? I was just kidding." You looked around at the bar, seeing people with their mouths agape. Maybe you'd gone a little far. 

"Oh, but that's just a rumor though, isn't it, Percy? I shouldn't have speculated." You turned to him, seeing him seething. His eyes softened once he realized what you were trying to do. 

"Y-yeah, yeah. I didn't do nothin' like that." He muttered, his expression stoic as he watched the busy bar continue with its night. He gripped his glass and watched you as you began to take other customers. His friend, who was still laughing, put a hand on his shoulder. 

"Did you really do that?" The friend chuckled. Percy grabbed him by his coat and pulled him down. 

"'Course I fuckin' didn't, you fuckwit! What stupid rumors people spread." He sighed and trailed off, knowing the truth. 

"Please, Percy, lay off him. There's no reason to be so tense. Have another drink and shut up, won't you?" You teased, sliding a shot of hard liquor over to him. "That's on me, by the way." You winked. Percy scoffed at you, but took the shot, quaffing it like cough medicine and putting the glass back on the table, his shoulders easing. You raised your eyebrows, surprised at how he didn't grimace like you thought he would. 

"What, never seen a man take a drink?" He spat, taking notice of how you looked at him. 

"You're no man, Wetmore." You deadpanned. His friends gasped. "I ain't seen a man who bullies a gal her whole life. You're just a boy, always have been since you kicked dirt in my eyes." You picked up a glass and began to clean it as Percy rolled his eyes.

"As if you'd know." He muttered under his breath, a sordid plan brewing in his mind... he had the materials to pull it off. "How about you take some drinks too, (y/n)? You seem just about as stressed as I was." He cocked an eyebrow, sitting back in his seat. What an odd offer. You thought about it for a moment. 

"My shift does end in a little while... and it is Friday. Boss is a little more lenient on me these days, I could probably get away with it." You prattled, obviously boring Percy, who was already maudlin and just wanted you around the counter already.

"Uh-huh." He grinned, thinking over his plan and resting his elbows on the table and crossing his arms. 

"Well, I'll do it." You smiled. He smiled back, no emotion behind it. You took half of the tips out of your apron and shoved them into the cash register, typical of you on a Friday. "It should be enough to cover the drinks," you thought. The boys all clamored as you walked around the table, kindly ordering your coworker to fix you some drinks before the men could torment her. You turned your stool towards Percy, crossing one leg over the other. "Soooo, how's it been? Seems like just yesterday you were graduating with honors and making fun of me for having dead parents." You joked, your tone flat. He pursed his lips in reply. "Was that not funny?" 

"N-not really." He gawked, blinking at you. "Uh, well, it's been good. Been wanting for a while to transfer to Briar Ridge, and I'm working towards that. And why do you care?" He cocked an eyebrow as your coworker brought your drinks. 

"Take a five from the register, that's your tip." You called back at her, turning your attention back towards Percy. "Just thought I'd ask. What's so bad about working in the Mile a little longer?" You swiveled back and forth in your seat, drink in hand, taking a sip to ease your mind. You were good at feigning interest, you thought, but that lead you to question yourself.. were you really even faking it? 

"Just don't wanna." He admitted, airing out his collar and leaning over towards you a bit. "I can keep working there, it's just I'd rather not, ya know?" He sat back, watching you pick up your drink. 

"Oh, I know," you replied, taking a sip from your drink, mind easing a bit at the burn down your throat, but something about it seemed off. "This tastes a little funny.. maybe that's just me." You mumbled, stirring it a bit with the straw. 

"Probably." He shrugged. "So.. sorry I brought that shit up earlier. 'Bout that breakup?" He softened a bit. "Hope I didn't hit a nerve or nothing." What was this, damage control? You brushed it off and decided to humor him.

"No, you didn't." You said, calming down. "It's not like I didn't very loudly entertain some silly pants-wetting rumor directly after." You pursed your lips, putting the drink down. 

"Well.. did ya maybe wanna talk about it? The breakup?" He asked. You shrugged, nearly cringing at his fakeness. The boy just wanted under your skirt, and you knew that. 

"Only if you wanna, then again, I barely know you aside from how you teased me growing up, and I'd assume you're just the same with me." You scoffed at him, bewildered by his tactics to get at you. The man snickered a little. 

"Well, that's water under the bridge. Maybe I'd like to get to know you better. I'm all ears if you wanna tell me, baby. I won't bite." He soothed, his tone artificial as he leaned towards you again. He was drunk, and you could tell. His guard was way down. 

"Bah, you know how it ends. You're with him through high school and then he dumps you for the hot popular chick you were jealous of for all that time. Nothing out of the ordinary, I totally don't feel ugly and used." You jabbered, sighing a bit. 

"Y'know, I could treat you better than that." Percy boasted. "Had you been a little bit older I'd have married you fresh outta school." The man slurred. You sat, mouth agape, quite offended. 

"My, Percy. For a coward, you've got quite the mouth." You said, taking another small sip out of your drink. You didn't like it, you thought, it was starting to taste weirder, almost chalky. 

"Do I?" He snickered, slyly leaning down lower and placing a hand on your leg. "You know, I get what I want, (y/n)." He grinned a sinister grin, his eyes hungry as they stared up into yours. 

"Get off of me." You demanded, not wanting to physically fight him off of you. He must've thought you had some nerve to deny his advances, and he was done being nice.

"Bet that was the last thing your daddy said before that robber put his fuckin' lights out." He said, that shit-eating grin still on his face. You looked shocked, so did his friends, and they were barely even listening to the chatter between you two, opting to talk to each other instead. "Aww, what's (y/n) gonna do now, huh? You gonna cry?" He pouted his lip in fake pity. You balled up your fist and stood up. 

"You know what I'm gonna do, Wetmore?" You fumed, fist at your side. He stood up as well, cocking an eyebrow and opening his mouth to speak before you swiftly clipped him in his face. "That." You asserted, downing your drink to ease you up and storming into the ladies' room to decompress. Your coworker immediately came to your aid. 

"My God, are you alright?" She stumbled in, putting a hand on your shoulder and looking in the mirror with you. "You know, your pretty little ass just right and proper socked the Governor's nephew square in the face, his nose is bleeding." She chuckled. You did too. 

"Yeah.. that's kinda funny, isn't it. That boy's always been all bark and no bite, he wouldn't lay a hand on me. How much you wanna bet he actually wet himself on the Mile?" You cackled. "Mister Paul Edgecomb whispered to me about it when he was in the other day. He's a friend of my dad's.." You paused, pursing your lips. You were beginning to feel a bit heavy in the head but didn't think much of it. "Was.." your chest sank.

"I bet he totally did. Do you know why? Did he get scared or just.." 

"Oh no, he got proper scared." You laughed. "Mr. Edgecomb told me one of the prisoners grabbed his crotch through the bars!" You began to chuckle. "I almost feel bad." 

"Oh, don't. That boy's crushed on you since you were five, and now he knows that you know he pissed himself. He'll never get over it. That's almost worse than having a dead dad." She laughed, patting your back. "Listen, how about you go home? I've got you. Telephone me here at the bar once you're there. You need to get some rest." You tilted your head in surprise as she offered, it sounded a little too good to be true. 

"I mean, sure..." you shrugged, raising your eyebrows. "You sure you can handle closing time? We always get that rush just before closing on Fridays." 

"You forget that there are other people here that I can call up to take your place, not that they could ever. You rule the roost, babe, we just watch and learn." Your coworker bantered. "I think Wetmore and his goons are leaving now, weird how he comes in with a new group every time. How about you get yourself home, alright? We worked you to the bone this week." She patted your shoulder. You nodded. 

"Alright.. well, thank you." You smiled and nodded again, letting go of the sink and walking back into the bar, instantly feeling a head rush. You felt so.. weird. Did that single drink get you drunk? You didn't think so. Maybe there was something left on the cup you drank from.

You gathered yourself and walked to the exit of the bar, giving your coworker a final wave before leaving, managing your coat over your shoulders as you started to stumble your way home. "I'm so dizzy," you thought. "I can't believe I'm drunk on one drink.. and it was barely even booze." Were you even going the right way? You weren't sure. Maybe you'd just get a hotel room for the night, or call your coworker at a payphone after a while. You didn't want her to get worried.. besides, you had the whole weekend to deal with your hangover, or get home, at the very least. It wasn't ladylike of you, but you couldn't care less. You lived alone, and no Percy Wetmore would be coming into your house any time soon. 

...Or so you thought. 

Just as you were managing to feign sobriety, you were ushered into a fairly quiet alleyway. You didn't realize what was going on until it was too late, the heaviness in your head steadily getting worse, your fingers numb, your thoughts racing yet your head empty. You couldn't seem to figure out what was going on.

"What in the-" before you could manage to process what was going on, or look back at your attacker, there was a tie gagging you, being tied around the back of your head. You now couldn't speak, instead opting to yell and frantically try to push your attacker away, or at least as frantically as you could. You were starting to feel increasingly more nauseous, your reaction time was quite delayed and your movements were quite a bit sluggish as well. You didn't know who your assailant was until he opened his mouth, lowering his face to your ear.

"I bet you thought you were hot shit, busting my nose like that." Percy taunted, pushing you up against a surface and holding you there with his weight, his hot breath falling just below your jaw. You couldn't say anything. "Like I told you, (y/n), I get what I fucking want. Now, either you could make this difficult or you could make this easy." He chuckled, voice dripping with a twisted sort of lust. You shuddered, too shocked to push him away, and almost too jarred to even realize what was going on.

"I forgot, there's no way for you to make this difficult, right? You're weak. With how much shit I put in your drink I'm surprised you're still upright." The man mocked. Your eyes widened, was that why your drink had tasted so wrong? Was that why you were so impaired? He caught you in the middle of your thought, grabbing your shoulders and roughly throwing you to the ground. "Oh, not upright anymore!" He bellowed with pride, stepping towards you. You whined, looking up at him with frightened eyes. You wished you could call for help. You wanted this to be a nightmare.

What about your coworker? She'd be so worried, you thought. He snickered, watching you come to grips with yourself, and kicked you in the stomach while you were down. You barely felt it, but it winded you, and you let out a surprised yelp, again looking up at him with hopeless, red, teary eyes as if he'd have some change of heart watching you cry. 

"Aww, now you're just makin' me feel bad, sugar." He knelt at your side, gently caressing your face, before deliberately raising his hand and smacking you on the cheek. "Not. Get the fuck on your knees, you whore." He spat, standing up and kicking you again as you got up and onto your knees. You looked at him, disparaged by what he was doing, and watched in horror as he laughed and unbuckled his belt. 

In a sudden burst of adrenaline and confidence, you spit his tie out of your mouth, shaking it off, and tried to get up to run. Your brain had moved a bit faster than your body with that, and in a second you were on the ground again. "Come on, you're a grown woman." Percy teased. "Doesn't a hussy like you know how to walk? You sure did in that bar." The sleaze unbuttoned his pants, spitting on the ground beside you as you managed to get back up on your knees. 

"Know how ta walk... don't know how ta run." You slurred, your mouth tingling as you spoke. Percy uttered a small chuckle, wasting no time before grabbing you by the hair and pulling your face directly into his crotch. You nearly gagged at the mere fact that Wetmore had you up against a wall, and was humping your face. He let out a relieved groan, adjusting his grip on your hair. "Hah.. I didn't know you had it in you to lay a hand on a girl. You'd better watch yourself, Percy." You managed. 

"And why's that?" He muttered, idly loosening his hand, thinking about what he'd do to you next. 

"I'll have you fired up on the Mile. You'll never get your job at Briar Ridge. I'll tell them all you raped me." You came back, your words met immediately with the back of your head being slammed against the wall. This time, you felt it, and cried out in pain.

"Oh, no, honey. You must be mistaken." He snickered, sadistically tracing a finger down your face. "They'd never believe you. Just look at yourself. They'd just know it was your fault for being so.. provocative. Hm?" He crooned. You felt sick as you watched his cock twitch through his trousers. 

"T-that's nonsense!" You faltered, closing your eyes as he dragged a thumb under your eye to wipe the tear. "Mr. Edgecomb was my dad's friend.. h-he'd believe every word out of my mouth!" 

"I've gotten away with it before, baby." He lied (though you didn't know, he'd been with other girls but he hadn't done this to them). "But no girl I've ever met has wanted me more than you have." He laughed. "Just look at yourself! You were asking for it with how tough you were talking to me, trying to get me all riled up like that. Don't you fucking know who I am? My place in this town? I've loved you since we were little, and you've got the gall to tell me no? Break my fucking nose like I wasn't trying to help you in the first fucking place?" He boasted, kneeing your chest, your back hitting the wall. "Don't you know what you've done, now?" Tears stung your eyes as the wind was knocked out of you. You didn't know what you were doing, or why it riled him up so much. Wasn't it obvious that you didn't want it?

"Fuck!" You griped and caught your breath. "You're SICK, Percy Wetmore. I HATE you. You've done nothing for me, and I owe you jack shit!" You convicted, a second sudden burst of adrenaline pushing you forward, and you sternly shoved Wetmore to the ground and onto his ass. You crossed your arms and harumphed, shooting him a livid glare as he got up and dusted himself off. 

"Some fucking nerve you've got. You're lucky you're just as cute as you were when you were a little girl, dolly." He mocked, grinning as you went pale. "You're so grown up now, learned a lot of big words, yet you haven't aged a day." He lilted, the tone of his voice sickened you. Your stomach turned as you listened to him. You knew he was just saying this to make you uncomfortable.

"You're sick." You hissed, bracing yourself on the wall and trying to get up. 

"That all you can say?" He laughed at how you watched in horror as he pulled his pants down to his knees. "Put your mouth to better goddamn use." He barked before grabbing you by the back of your sore head and pulling it, shoving his hard cock straight into your mouth. At that moment, you felt something heavy and cool against your head. "And if you bite me? I'll blow your brains out right fucking here." Your eyes widened and you let out an exhausted "mm-hmm" in response, tears spilling out of your eyes. 

There you sat, in the middle of nowhere, the Governor's nephew thrusting his decently average-sized cock into your mouth with a gun to your head should you act up. You didn't even know how to feel. You felt nothing except for disgust crawling and digging under your skin. You wanted to throw up, and not just because of the flavor this put in your mouth.

"So tight." He moaned, whorishly pulling your head back and forth on his cock. You wanted to shove him over. Frustrated tears kept welling up in your eyes as you realized you were helpless to this depraved, craven man. "Who's a coward now, huh, (y/n)? I could pull this trigger at any moment. You scream? I'll shoot. You threaten to tell? I'll shoot. You'll never be able to tell anyone, anyway. I bet you're even fuckin' enjoying it." He prattled on and on. God, did he ever stop talking? Didn't the constant chatter turn him off? You whined at the pain in your jaw, the dizziness starting to subside but your nausea getting worse as he continued to thrust his cock into your mouth, just enough to trigger your gag reflex. He laughed and abruptly pulled out, watching you gag. As soon as you took a breath, you broke down, your whole body wracked with sobs as soon as he pulled out. Just then, you'd remembered your coworker.

You grappled at Percy's legs, trying to gather yourself. "I need to call my friend at work. Please... please, Percy. I promise you I won't say a word about this. You can take me home and have your way. I just wanna call her and go home." You sobbed, watching him pull up his pants and huff out a laugh as he watched you slump over, barely able to breathe in tears. 

"Well, I'll be. How about that?" Wetmore chuckled, pulling you up by your coat and sloppily kissing you on your slobber-wet lips. "I've got some change. Make the call quick, you need to finish what you started." He snickered, buttoning his pants back up before handing you the change from his pocket. You took the change, staring down at the cold coins, nearly forgetting what you were doing.

"And now you're letting me do what I want. I told you, I'll always get away with this." He delivered a brazen smack your ass. "And if you change your mind? I'll blow your fucking head off in god-damned public." You whipped around to look at him, wanting desperately to just mangle him right there.

"Yeah, yeah. You talk too much." You snapped, pulling your jacket closed around yourself and scurrying madly to the nearest payphone, Percy following suit. You felt the need to cover up despite still being fully clothed, your mouth still violated by the taste of skin and sweat. Finally finding a phone, you shoved the change into the slot and dialed up the bar. "Hello?" 

"Oh, (y/n), I was JUST closing up, I was gonna call you and make sure you were alright!" Your coworker said, relieved. Percy was immediately behind you, arms wrapping around your waist, whispering in your other ear. 

"Who are you calling, mm? What are y'all talking about?" He whispered, trying to sound seductive. You elbowed him in the ribs and covered the phone for a minute, watching him buckle over.

"Not now, Wetmore. I'm calling work." You spat. He let go of you and clicked his tongue and looked you up and down, sleazily resting next to you on the phone. 

"You talk real tough for a gal that just had me down her fuckin' throat." He jeered. You weren't listening. 

"Okay, yeah. I can take your shift on Monday." You said. "Love you, bye!" You hung up the phone and turned to face Percy. "I don't fucking remember where I live." 

"You're lucky you have a man in your life to show you now, then. I'm your lover now." Wetmore chuckled, hand resting on your lower back as he led you in the right direction. Whether it was the dread of what would happen to you, or the fact that he even knew where you lived, you felt like puking. The drugs were barely wearing off, and Percy's touch was enough to make you feel beyond nauseated. How could he have just done what he did to you and act normal? 

"I've said it before and I'll say it again,, you ain't a man, Wetmore." You snapped. 

"You ain't gonna be saying that when we get home." He snickered, his hand moving from your back to your ass, giving it a firm squeeze before looping through your arm and leading you quicker. You wanted to slap him but remembered that he had the gun. 

"What are we in such a hurry for?" You huffed, worn out, knowing you were nearly there, and dreading the arrival. You'd wished he'd just gone away. Left you alone in the first place.

"Nothing, you just look tired. Gotta get you back quick so you can have your beauty sleep." He grinned, pushing you in the direction you were supposed to go. "See, your house!" His arm tightened around yours as he lead you inside. You felt your heart start to beat faster, your hands beginning to shake. You didn't want to be anywhere near him, you thought. Why couldn't you have just stayed in the alley? Why did you have to cry for home?

"Don't get too excited, I need to take off my coat." You deadpanned, sliding your coat off of your shoulders. Percy grinned. 

"I didn't know you wanted me that badly." He bragged, pompously walking up behind you and taking your coat from your shoulders, wrapping an arm around your hips, feigning some sort of affection. He gently pressed his lips to your neck.

"I don't, Wetmore. You've violated me and I'm tired." You huffed, the tears coming back. "You... sick bastard..." You faltered. He scoffed and pushed you aside, grabbing your arm and having you lead him to your room.

"You've got a nice house, it's a wonder how you pay for it. I bet you've gone hungry to pay these bills." He groused. Your shoulders tensed up, your eyes shifting back to him. You saw directly through his faked concern.

"You act like a woman can't make her own money." You managed to utter, almost falling back into bed, becoming even tenser as the other joined you. 

"Aww, y'look so tired. You need your man to treat you proper, I bet your last boyfriend got so boring. I'll be better than him, baby. I'll care for you." Percy tutted, getting handsy with you. Your chest sank with every word he uttered.

"You wouldn't be much better at all." You coughed. He stopped, thinking you were playing hard-to-get. 

"You don't think I could?" He asked, hand gently cupping your face. "How come? He must have left a bad taste in your mouth." 

"With what you just fucking did to me? I think you could rot in hell, any other girls out of your reach." You answered, coldly pushing his hands off of you and turning over, your back now facing him. He paused."There's no 'proper' way you could treat me."

"Aww... you know that's a lie. You don't have to be scared, I've only got eyes for you." He feigned sympathy for just a moment while you adjusted yourself. You scoffed. "Don't make that fucking face at me." His demeanor slipped.

"I'm letting you in for the night, Wetmore. Be nice." You trailed off, eyes widening as his hands hooked around your hips. 

"Then that was your first mistake." Percy huffed impatiently, grabbing your hips and pulling your back to him, starting to grind on your ass. "Now nobody can hear you cry for help while I fuck you." He let out a baleful laugh, watching you begin to panic, squirming and starting to cry in his grip. 

"No, no, please let me go, PLEASE, I'll do anything, just let me get-" 

..click 

"...comfortable first.." you whimpered, resigning yourself, feeling numb and going limp in his grip. 

"What, baby? I'd never hurt you. You know that." He cooed, gun dropping somewhere beside him while he groped at your chest, his crotch still grinding your backside. You gulped. He had to have known he was hurting you, right? Tears welled up in your eyes again. You didn't know. All you knew was that the Governor's nephew always got what he wanted. "Stop crying, c'mon. I'll make you feel good. Don't you want that?" He soothed, the hand groping your chest moving up towards your collar. You hesitated. He asked that as if you had a choice. 

"I-I don't know, Percy." You said, sighing, weary and worn down from what had already happened. "I don't even have a choice, do I?" You were cut off by a hand on your throat, squeezing just below your carotid arteries. "F-fuck..."

"That's right, you're learning." He chuckled, watching you go pale. You tried to look back at him but were unable to see him as he roughly jerked you up by your neck and pushed your face into the bed. You tried to gasp for air, but it was made stale by the bedding that was pushed up into your face. "And you're gonna be quiet and fucking take it." You felt his hands under the (f/c) skirt of your dress, messily pulling it up and around your torso, and roughly pulling your underwear down. You nervously cried into your bedding, gripping whatever you could in your fists, bracing yourself. You felt ashamed. "Quiet, now. You'll be okay, Percy's gonna make you feel real good." He huffed, dismissing you and wasting no time in fumbling with his belt and pants and quickly shoving himself inside of you. You squeezed the bedding so hard your knuckles turned white, choking on your sobs and listening to him groan as he pulled you onto his hips, easing his cock all the way inside of you.

It didn't hurt, you thought. You'd had sex before. But something about this felt... wrong. There was no intimacy about it. No emotion. You didn't want it. His hands squeezed your ass cheeks, delivering a light slap to your backside before chuckling to himself and slowly beginning to thrust himself in and out of you. 

"Oh, fuck." He mewled, rolling his hips against you. "I've wanted this. I've needed this." You could barely hear him over the pounding of your own heart. You tried to tune him out, to ignore the feeling of his cock violating your cunt, but you couldn't. 

You wept into the blankets and Percy relished in that, slamming his hips against yours and growling.

"Shit, keep fucking crying. You're just making it better for me." He huffed, his thrusts slowing down as he listened to you try to hold the tears back. He slowly pulled out, turning you over onto your back and pulling your panties all the way off before crawling on top of you and leaning down and kissing your tear-stained cheek. "You look so pretty when you're crying." He smirked, slicking back his dark hair. 

"Shut up." You griped, feeling his hands grab at your hips. He shot you a glare before redirecting his attention to getting back inside of you. You squirmed uncomfortably at the arousal you felt as he sank into you, tears again beginning to spill from your eyes. Why was your body betraying you now? This wasn't supposed to feel good.

He pushed his face into your neck, burying himself deep inside of you and letting out an animalistic growl as he picked up his pace. Your face warmed up and strangled sobs escaped from your throat as your abdomen heated up. You wanted to scream, you wanted to fight him, but that gun was right next to him, just out of your own reach, and you didn't want to test your luck with that. 

"You're mine now, (y/n)." He panted, the cacophony of his hips smacking against yours and his breathy moans into your neck making your head hurt. You wanted it to be over. "All fucking mine."

"No I'm not." You asserted. Percy roughly fucked into your cunt in response, letting out a disgusting laugh as he listened to the involuntary moans you tried your hardest to keep in. 

"You wanna say that again, baby?" He tempted, leering at you. Your face felt both flushed and pale as you stared up at him, your lip quivering. "You're mine. I'll make fucking sure of it. I'll fuck you pregnant if I have to, and you wouldn't want that, right?" He threatened. You shook your head, flinching as his hand cupped your face. "Yeah. How embarrassing for you, putting up that scary front in the bar just to end up knocked up by me." He huffed, an awful grin on his face. "Wouldn't you rather just tell them I'm your boyfriend? A lot less trouble than having my kid, mm?" 

"S-sure, whatever." You puffed as he nestled into you, grinding his cock against your insides. You grasped at the blankets below you, wincing and letting out a pained moan. "Stop that."

"Stop what?" Percy rumbled, "Making you feel so good?" He bit his lip, pushing in further, still grinding inside of you. You yelped and scrambled to find something else to hold onto, your hands finding Percy's shirt. He let out a sick hum, both of his hands traveling up your still-clothed body to cup your face. "Mm, you love that, don't you?" 

"N-no." Your breathing hitched, refusing to give in. He squeezed your face, the pace of his thrusts quickening. Your hands gripped his shirt tighter, and you cried as he continued. 

"Yeah you fuckin' do. Stop pretending you don't. You make such a fuss over this like you couldn't just settle the fuck down and enjoy it." He groaned, leaning down and giving you a kiss on the lips. You whimpered, still weakly clutching at his shirt, hesitating to even try to return the kiss. It made you sick to think about. Everything he was doing to you was sick, and you hated it. But he was making you question yourself. You knew it was wrong, and surely he did too, so why was he trying to rationalize it in your head? "You love me, don't you?" You immediately let go of his shirt, pushing him away, your brow furrowed. Percy raised a hand over you, watching you flinch and crumble below him. 

"No, I DON'T." You whimpered. The man above you sneered a little, a low growl rumbling in his throat as he reached beside him. "You'll never get me to say that I love you. I'll never love you." You rambled, forgetting for a moment about Percy's gun until you were staring down the barrel. 

"You don't, (y/n)?" He asked, voice laced with venom. You frowned, moving your head to the side to look at him. 

"You're not making this fair." You huffed. Percy began to laugh. 

"And I don't care. I've chased you my whole damned life, you're fucking mine." He snarled. You softened a bit, choking up a bit as you thought it over. Maybe it was fair, you thought, if he'd been after you all this time. Maybe you did owe this to him. 

"Y-yeah." You hesitated, brow furrowing further. Percy lowered his weapon. "I... didn't think about it until now. Maybe you're right." You couldn't believe what was coming out of your mouth. Was he brainwashing you? 

"It's alright," he said, feigning sweetness to mask his pride. "I forgive you." Your heart dropped. There was no going back now, you thought, you've made the worst mistake you possibly could have made and there was no going back on it, at least for now. He leaned down, planting a gentle kiss on your forehead. He beamed over you, proud of himself for finally breaking you. 

"Now," Percy's hands again found themselves cupped around your face, his eyes staring into yours, him resuming his position between your legs, "where were we?" He teased, the familiar and sickening feeling of his dick sliding back inside of you making your heart sink to your stomach. "What were you saying about never loving me?" You froze.

"I told you I didn't think about it until now." You interjected. Just get this done with, already; you thought. 

"Mm." He hummed, thumbs chafing at the side of your face as he slowly pumped in and out of you. "Fair enough." He grinned, his hands moving from your face to occupy themselves with the rest of you. 

You were having a lot of trouble trying to enjoy this, to even process this. You didn't know how to feel, coming to the realization that you did. Was it really fair for him to have you if he had been chasing after you for so long? Your parents had always tried to give you the push to get with him. He had money, lots of it, and while your family wasn't necessarily poor, they could definitely use more money, and maybe a bit of favor above the others in the town. Did they know what a violent and cruel man he was? Your train of thought was cut off by hips roughly rutting against yours, you loudly yelping in response.

"You alive?" He scoffed, the sweet facade was gone. "I'm fucking you right now. You can have your little epiphany later." He snapped in front of your face. You pouted, sinking back into the bed and whimpering as you felt his hips pressing you as close as he could into the mattress. 

"Sorry." You mumbled, exhaustion settling in. You just wanted to sleep, you thought, but you couldn't until Percy was satisfied. 

"Good girl." He leaned down and touched noses with you, his predatory grin fading as he fucked into you, little noises of recognition from him punctuating each thrust. "Are you gonna be good and not fuss again so I can cum, sugar?" He inclined, hands grasping your hips and lifting them a little bit off the bed. You nodded, gaze shifting downward, forcing yourself to watch - for at least a second - what he was doing to you, as you hadn't beforehand. 

"As long as it isn't inside." You quavered, flustered as you watched him bury himself inside you to the hilt, having to look away, it was too filthy to watch. 

"We already talked about that." Percy whispered, leaning down towards your neck and gently starting to kiss along the side of it. You tipped your head back, baring more of your neck to him as those gentle kisses deepened. You were ashamed for feeling genuine pleasure from him. "Next time I fuck you I promise it'll be better, baby." He moaned. "You know I never meant to hurt you." 

"Mhmm..." you whined, your hands again clutching to find his shirt as his thrusts became more instinctual, arms finding their way around his shoulders. You looked up into his eyes, startled by the lack of emotion behind them, as if you submitting to him would have cured his apathy.

"That's more like it, there we go." He said, feigning gentleness as if he weren't balls-deep inside of you. Your hips inadvertently bucked against his.

"P-Percy.." you keened, letting out a small sigh as he pulled you closer to him. He chuckled in your ear, his hands now supporting your back, pulling you into each thrust. 

"Yeah, you like that?" He huffed, taking pride in how he corrupted you, getting closer to his climax just thinking about it. Maybe he could convince you that nothing non-consensual had even happened, not that it would have mattered anyway. You were his, now.

"M-mhm.." you admitted with shame, your heart lurching as Percy moaned a little louder, the air between the two of you getting a little hotter now that you'd started moving along with him. He pounded roughly into you, his hands still holding you by your back. 

"Fuck, I'm so close." He huffed, laying you partially on the bed, hips still raised to meet his. The blood rushing to your head paired with the newer sensation of the position drove you wild, and seeing the ever-so-slight bulge in your abdomen every time he thrusted in didn't make that any better. His thrusts were quick and sloppy, though they had some semblance of rhythm behind them. You already knew you weren't going to climax, you'd barely enjoyed any of what was going on until just now.

His hips moved increasingly faster as he got closer, what were once just sounds of recognition were now deep, sultry, guttural moans. His hair, once slicked back, was now quite messy, the dark little waves sticking to his sweat-covered forehead. 

His thrusts started to lose rhythm, his pace quickening by quite a bit as he gripped you as tightly as he could, thrusting viciously into you as his moans got louder.

"I-I'm gonna-" he gasped and immediately pulled out of you, his cock twitching as he moaned came all over your leg. You barely heard a word out of his mouth before you finally succumbed to your exhaustion.

You jolted up in a cold sweat, eyes widening as you saw who you were in bed with. The memories came rushing back to you, and you had suddenly realized just how fucked you really were.

**Author's Note:**

> bet you didn't expect this to be the first percy/reader on ao3.


End file.
